Team REWBY
by SpikeintheHole
Summary: A mysterious student with an even more mysterious past. With his arrival, things are never going to be the same again.
1. The Green Haired Man

Ruby Rose was not having a good first day at Beacon. Her sister abandoned her, she _exploded_ , got yelled at by some random person, and now she was just too confused and disoriented to do anything but lay on the ground, wallowing in her own self-pity. She would have continued doing so had a shadow not suddenly encompassed her, blocking out the sun. Cracking her eye open a bit, she saw a gloved hand being offered to her.

"Hey… I'm Jaune," The owner of the hand said.

"Ruby," Ruby replied, taking his hand. Jaune lifted her to her feet when she suddenly giggled. "Aren't you the guy who threw up on the ship?"

* * *

"All I'm saying is that motion sickness is a much more common problem than people let on!" Jaune ranted.

"Look, I'm sorry!" Ruby laughed. "Vomit Boy was just the first thing that came to mind,"

"Oh, yeah? What if I called you Crater Face?" Jaune retorted.

"Hey, that explosion was a complete-"Ruby began, but a voice suddenly interrupted her, apparently finishing her sentence for her.

"-Accident!"

Jaune and Ruby looked around for the source of the voice to find a small group of people further down the path. It was a group of four people surrounding a fifth smaller person. The fifth person was a bunny-eared Faunus girl, while the people surrounding her were all human boys.

"Yeah, that's right, you're just an accident," The biggest of the boys sneered. "Did your parents try to dump you off at the pound when you were born?"

"N-no, they're Faunus too-"The girl began, but the boy interrupted.

"Oh, so being a freak runs in the family?" He laughed.

Ruby, through experience, instantly recognized a bullying situation. She unconsciously reached for her weapon, but somebody had already beat her to the point. She heard footsteps, and a green blur shot past her and headed straight towards the bullies. It stopped just short of the Faunus girl's tormenters who, somehow, hadn't noticed it. Ruby snapped herself out of the initial surprise and examined the blur, who she could now clearly see was another boy.

He was fairly tall, a good 6 inches taller than the biggest bully. He had a jacket with a dark camo pattern draped over his shoulders. His hair was bright green and messy, and stopped just short of his ears. His pants were a simple pair of dark jeans. He had his back turned to Ruby, so she couldn't see what his face looked like or anything. It was then that he raised his arm and tapped the big bully on the shoulder.

Said bully turned around with a smirk on his face, only for that smirk to disappear from his face as soon as he saw the stranger's face, which he had to crane his neck slightly to see.

"Y-yeah?" The bully stuttered while puffing his chest out, trying to maintain his intimidation and failing miserably.

"Hi, I couldn't help but notice you were bullying this girl and I just wanted to ask you a question," The stranger said. His voice was a little deep and scratchy.

"What?" The bully replied.

"Are you right handed or left handed?" The stranger asked. The way he said it was slightly… unsettling.

"R-right, why?" The bully growled.

The stranger suddenly moved with impressive speed and grabbed the bully's right wrist and held it above his head.

"I was just wondering which arm I should break," The stranger said, malice dripping from his words. This effectively caused the bully to let out a yelp, wrench his wrist from the stranger's grip, and take off down the path. The rest of the bullies just stood, shaking, in front of the stranger. The green haired man simply leaned forward and said, almost whispered:

"Hi,"

The bullies all screamed in unison and took off after their apparent leader. The stranger straightened himself up and turned around, finally giving Ruby a good look of his front.

Under his jacket was a dark black shirt that hung a bit loosely off his body. His eyes were a dull shade of amber. Across his left cheek and under his right eye were two barely noticeable scars. They looked like they'd been there a long time. Despite the fact he had just scared those bullies off, his face was completely straight, void of any emotion. He was a fairly interesting looking individual overall. He eyed Ruby and Jaune momentarily before returning his gaze to the shaking Faunus girl in front of him. He began to make his way over to her, but every step he took towards her made her shiver even more. He stopped in front of her, leaned down, and offered his hand.

"Hey, you okay?" He asked, his voice void of any malice. Instead, he spoke reassuringly and softly. "Don't worry, those guys are gone,"

The girl looked at his hand, then up at his face. Slowly and hesitantly, she put her hand in his. The green man pulled her up gently and brushed away a tear threatening to roll down her cheek. Ruby guessed he was smiling, as the Faunus girl's mouth formed into a small smile as well.

"My name's Eran, what's yours?" Eran asked.

"V-Velvet," Velvet answered. "Th-thank you, for helping me,"

"Of course, I wasn't just gonna stand by and let them torment you," Eran replied. Ruby and Jaune cringed slightly as he said that. "Are you going to the main hall too? I honestly don't know where I'm going and I could use a little help as well,"

"Of course," Velvet smiled. Eran set off with the Faunus girl, but before he was completely out of sight, he glanced over his shoulder at Ruby and Jaune once more. His gaze was curious and studious, almost like he was analyzing the pair. He turned his head forward once more and walked out of sight.

"Well, that happened," Jaune said.

"Yeah…" Ruby mumbled in reply, her eyes still staring in the direction where Eran and Velvet disappeared to.

"Soooo, do you know where the main hall is?" Jaune asked.

"…No,"

"…Should we follow them?"

"…Yeah,"

* * *

Velvet was in a bit of a spin. She had just arrived back at Beacon for her second year, and was almost immediately pounced on by a group of bullies. Being a very sheltered and shy person, Velvet could do nothing to stop their onslaught. Then, out of nowhere, this man called Eran swooped in and shooed off her tormenters. Now, she was leading the fellow student of hers to the main hall for Ozpin's customary speech. Eran was, to her, a very intriguing person. There was something about him that Velvet couldn't quite put her finger on. Wait… what was that sound? Velvet finally noticed the noise coming from Eran. It was very faint, and she doubted she would be able to hear it if she wasn't this close. It sounded like metal clinking against metal.

 _What's he got under that jacket?_ Velvet thought to herself.

"Hello?" Eran asked. Velvet was so deep in thought, she didn't notice that Eran was speaking to her until he was waving his hand in front of her face.

"O-oh, sorry, what?" She stuttered. Eran just raised an eyebrow.

"You seemed to be really deep in thought, you okay?" He asked. Velvet smiled awkwardly.

"Sorry, I was just thinking about… things," Velvet replied. Eran gave her a curious glance before returning his attention back to the front of him. Velvet sighed and did the same.

"Oh, there it is!" Velvet suddenly exclaimed, pointing up the path and at a large building with students pouring in.

"Great. Well, thank you for the help Miss Velvet," Eran said, bending slightly in a small bow.

"Oh please, I should be thanking you! You're the one who saved me from those ruffians!" Velvet replied, grabbing his arm.

Ern looked at his arm, then at Velvet. Velvet realized what she was doing and almost jumped backwards in her haste to let go of Eran. She could feel her face lighting up like a Christmas tree.

 _Bad Velvet, why did you just grab him like that?_ Velvet mentally scolded herself. Said boy just raised an eyebrow, shook his head, and started to walk away, waving back at her.

"Well, have a wonderful day Miss Velvet," Eran said, bidding the Faunus girl farewell. Velvet gave a small wave in return.

"Goodbye…"

Ruby was relieved to finally arrive at her destination, the main hall. She met up with her sister and immediately pounced on her for leaving her in the courtyard. After a few quickly exchanged words and apologies, Ruby began to explain to Yang what had happened in her absence, until a certain white haired heiress interrupted her.

"-And then there was this girl and she was yelling at me-"Ruby ranted, then said girl interrupted her.

"You!" The white haired girl exclaimed. Ruby yelped and leaped into her sister's arms.

"Oh God it's happening again!" Ruby whimpered.

"You're lucky we weren't blown off the side of the cliff!" The white haired girl cried.

"Oh my God you really exploded," Yang mumbled, incredulous.

"Maybe if you didn't leave all of your luggage just lying around, people wouldn't bump into it," A mysterious voice interjected.

The trio of girls looked towards the source of the voice to find a green haired boy standing a few feet away.

"And just who are you?" The white haired girl asked/demanded.

"His name is Eran I think," Ruby replied, but a glare shot at her by the white haired girl made her shrivel into her sister's grasp once more.

"Yes, my name is Eran, Eran Vitae," Eran gave a mock bow while still maintaining his entirely straight face. "And you must be Weiss Schnee,"

Weiss donned a smug smirk.

"Finally, somebody recognizes-"She began, only to be interrupted by Eran.

"The whiniest, most pompous spoiled heiress I've ever had the displeasure of meeting," He concluded. Yang, letting go of Ruby, had to cover her mouth with both hands to prevent the laughter threatening to burst out. Ruby on the other hand was downright astonished with the young man's abrasiveness. Weiss's face was so red with anger Ruby thought she was going to explode.

"How dare you-"

"Tell the truth?"

Weiss spluttered and stuttered, trying to think up a reply, but she could do nothing but growl and stomp off. Eran, seemingly satisfied, came to stand before Ruby and her sister.

"Sorry about that, but someone had to tell her to get her attitude in check," He said. Ruby gave him a curious look, meanwhile Yang gave him a curious look of her own, albeit in different areas.

"So you're name's Eran?" The blonde brawler asked, to which the green haired man nodded. "Well I'm Yang, and this is my little sister Ruby, nice to meet you!"

Yang held out her hand, which Eran grasped hesitantly. It was at this point Yang noticed his scars.

"Cool scars, how'd ya get 'em?" Yang nonchalantly asked. Eran suddenly wrenched his hand from Yang's grip and back to his side.

"An accident," He said quickly. The two sisters leered at him questioningly only for the sound of feedback to interrupt their thoughts.

"If I could have your attention please," A voice boomed forwards from hidden speakers. Every student in the building turned to the stage to find a man dressed in green and holding a mug standing at a microphone.

"I'll… make this brief," He began.

After his speech, Professor Ozpin left the stage and the microphone was in turn taken by a stern looking woman with a Scroll in her hand.

"You will gather in the ballroom tonight; tomorrow, your initiation begins. Be ready. You are dismissed," She informed them. Students slowly began pouring out of the main hall and towards the ballroom. Yang, Ruby, and Eran lingered a little bit after.

"He seemed kind of… off," Yang said.

"It's almost as if he wasn't even there," Ruby agreed. Eran simply stared at the place Ozpin had just been standing before following the lead of the rest of the students. By the time Ruby and Yang noticed he was gone, it was too late to follow him.

"So, how did you know that guy Eran's name?" Yang asked her sister.

"Oh, some guys were bullying this Faunus girl and he swooped in and saved her like a superhero or something. I managed to pick up on his name when he told her," Ruby explained. Yang nodded.

"So, quick witted _and_ handsome, just my type," Yang smirked.

"Ew, Yang you just met him!" Ruby exclaimed, shoving her older sister. The blonde just laughed and shoved her back playfully.


	2. Friend or Foe?

It was the next day, and Ruby couldn't be more excited, she got to actually kill things now. She couldn't stop the smile seemingly glued to her face. Whistling, she was rooting through her locker when her sister noticed her chipper attitude.

"Someone's excited I see," Yang observed. Ruby sighed happily.

"Well of course! Its initiation day, which means no more making friends for now. I get to let my beautiful little baby do all the talking," She purred. Yang blinked.

"Your what?"

"Crescent Rose," Ruby sighed.

"I will never understand your obsession with weapons," Yang said shaking her head.

"At least weapons don't tell terrible puns!" Ruby huffed.

"They're not terrible, their works in progress!" Yang argued.

"Yeah, works in progress that will never be out of progress," Ruby laughed. Yang sighed, but she couldn't help but smile. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw a familiar green figure sitting on a bench, tying his boots.

"Hey Eran!" She called. Eran looked up from his shoes to find Yang, standing next to her sister Ruby, waving at him from a few benches down. He cocked an eyebrow before shrugging, finishing tying his shoes, and making his way over to the pair of sisters.

"Miss Yang, Miss Ruby," He greeted. Yang scoffed.

"Enough with the Misses Mr. Manners. Just Yang and Ruby is fine," She said. Eran looked at her for a moment before nodding.

"Apologies," He said simply. There was an awkward silence until Eran noticed Ruby's weapon.

"Is that your weapon?" He asked, motioning to the red and black rectangle on Ruby's back.

"Oh, yeah, this is Crescent Rose. It's a combination of a scythe and a high impact sniper rifle," She happily answered. Eran raised an eyebrow once more.

"So, a scyther rifle?" He asked. Ruby blinked and Yang put a hand over her mouth.

"Was that pun?" Yang chuckled. Eran glanced at her.

"Was it?" He said, not really asking. He noticed the two gold bracelets on her wrists. He nodded at them. "Are those your weapon?"

Yang smirked before flicking her wrists, causing Ember Cecilia to expand and cover her forearms.

"Yup," She state simply. Eran's expression didn't change from its usual deadpan, but Yang swore his eye's widened slightly. "These are Ember Cecilia. Shotgun gauntlets that shoot pure kinetic force,"

"Shotgauntlets, huh?"

Yang laughed again before flicking her weapon back into its bracelet form.

"Okay, now I _know_ you're making puns," She said, still smiling. Eran just shrugged.

"So, what's your weapon?" Ruby butted in. Eran hesitated, then held up his arms. A strange noise sounded, almost like sand being blown in the wind, and his hands flashed green for a split second before they were covered in a strange green metal. His hands and presumably forearm had been covered with dark green gauntlets. Each one had a dull grey gem set into the palm. Overall, they looked like regular gauntlets, just green.

"This is Pulverem Ungue," Eran said. Ruby was interested while Yang seemed almost bored.

"So, their just gloves?" She asked, disappointed. Eran shook his head.

"No, their gauntlets," He said. "And they're a lot more dangerous than they look,"

"What do they do?" Ruby asked curiously. Eran's hands flashed again and the gauntlets disappeared.

"You'll just have to find out yourself," He replied. Ruby puffed her cheeks in annoyance and Yang groaned.

"Oh, now you're just being-"The blonde brawler began, but someone interrupted her.

"Ridiculous!" Jaune exclaimed. In his hands he was clutching a map, a confused expression on his face. He continued to yammer as he passed the trio. "There's no way I put my gear in locker 636 yesterday! I could have sworn it was 447. I don't even know where 636 is!"

Eran tapped the flustered knight on the shoulder. Jaune turned slightly to face him, his confused expression still present.

"636 is near the end of the locker room," He said, pointing past Jaune. "The lockers only go 650,"

"Wow, thanks, I would have never been able to find it," Jaune thanked him, then his eyes widened as he recognized his savior. "Hey, you're that Eran guy right?"

Eran raised an eyebrow, but nodded otherwise.

"You were awesome yesterday, helping that Faunus girl," Jaune continued.

"I just did what should have been done, nothing special about that," Eran replied simply. Jaune sighed.

"True, but nowadays not everyone does what should be done," He mumbled. Eran nodded sadly.

"If only that weren't true," He concurred. Another awkward silence fell over the group before Ruby decided to break it.

"So, do you guys have any idea what the initiation is like?" She asked, looking between Eran and Jaune, both of which shook their heads, Yang as well.

"I heard it's really rough," Jaune said.

"I heard we might die," Yang said.

Eran didn't say anything, instead he did something very curious. He cocked his head to the side a bit, almost like he was reading something sideways, before turning around and sighing.

"Headache inbound," He sighed. This confused everyone else until they saw the exact source of the comment.

"You!" Weiss screeched at Eran. She marched right up to the green haired boy and glared at him

"What is it with you and yelling single syllable words?" Eran asked, completely straight-faced despite the angry heiress in his face.

"I want you to apologize," Weiss said.

"For what?"

"Insulting me!" Weiss exclaimed, stomping her foot.

"I will apologize once you do," Eran replied calmly.

"For what?" Weiss asked, still fuming.

"For treating people as if their lesser than you," Eran answered.

"I have done no such thing!"

"You don't _need_ to do anything, not to say that you haven't. The way you look at people, especially Faunus, is more than enough to tell me what kind of person you are," Eran said. His normally dull voice had a slight tinge of malice to it as he spoke. He didn't realize how close he had gotten to Weiss until he was in her face with his teeth bared. As they stared each other down, Eran could see the anger and hint of fear in Weiss's eyes, causing him to shudder. He froze for a moment before backing off and taking a deep breath. "I apologize, I didn't mean to upset you,"

Weiss hesitated before huffing and walking away. Eran placed a hand on his face and sighed. Meanwhile, Yang studied him curiously while Ruby and Jaune were both slightly unsettled by what had just happened. Eran glanced at them out of the corner of his eye before starting to walk away.

"Wait, where are you going?" Yang called.

"To the initiation grounds, see you there," Eran called back, before turning a corner and disappearing. Once again, silence enveloped the trio before Jaune spoke up.

"He seems nice,"

* * *

"For years, you have trained to become warriors," Ozpin began. "Today, your abilities will be evaluated in the Emerald Forest,"

"Now, I'm sure many of you have heard rumors about the assignment of 'teams.'" Glynda said, with the students nodding in agreement. "Well, allow us to put an end to your confusion. Each of you will be given teammates… _today,_ "

Ruby groaned while some students shifted uncomfortably.

"Your skills and battle prowess will be monitored and used to determine your teams," Glynda continued. "Now, due to a small… error-"Glynda shot a glare towards Ozpin, who just sipped his mug."-in the registry, we have an odd number of students, meaning one team will be a team of five instead of four,"

That made some students grumble in protest while others just looked confused.

"Your objective is to retrieve the relics hidden deep within the forest," Ozpin informed them. "Don't be afraid to destroy anything in your path, or you will die,"

After Ozpin darkly finished his instructions, somewhere at the end of the line, a student was suddenly launched screaming into the air. One by one, other students followed, their pads acting as high-powered springboards. Luckily Ruby, being near the end of the line, had time to prepare before her connection to the ground was severed very abruptly. As she unraveled her scythe, she saw Eran hold his hands out to his sides before they flashed in the same green light as his gauntlets enveloped them. They then suddenly erupted into green flames. Ruby was then shot into the air towards the forest. Ozpin eyed Eran curiously, sipping his mug. Eran looked right back at Ozpin and did something even more curious.

He smiled. A cocky smirk made its way onto his face as his pad clicked and shot him into the sky. Eran opened his mouth and let out a strange battle cry.

"Cowabunga!" He cheered as he became nothing more than a dot in the distance. Ozpin just continued to stare, taking another sip of his coffee. Glynda was even more so intrigued.

"That Eran boy is a very interesting individual," She stated simply.

* * *

Jaune was not enjoying himself. He was currently flying through the air, screaming a very manly scream. He would have kept screaming if a strange noise hadn't interrupted him. It sounded like… laughing?

 _Who could possibly be laughing about this!?_ Jaune screamed internally. Looking to his right, he saw Eran in an odd position. He looked like he was laying on his side in midair, with one hand propping his chin up while the other was on his hip.

"How's it hanging Jaune?" Eran called over the wind whipping past them.

"High, very, very high!" Jaune replied equally as loud. Eran laughed and held the hand originally on his hip towards Jaune.

"Grab on!" He yelled, the smile never leaving his face. Jaune hesitated at first, until he saw the ground getting very close very fast. He reached and grasped Eran's gauntleted hand tightly, feeling the cold metal against his palm.

Eran pointed the hand on his chin towards the ground. It bursted into green flames that quickly encased his arm to the point that it began covering his body. In a few short moments, he was completely enveloped by the emerald fire. He suddenly yanked Jaune's arm and pulled him into his grasp, whipping around to face his back to the approaching earth. Jaune yelped and blushed slightly as Eran's arms wrapped around him in a strong grasp. Strangely enough, he couldn't feel any heat coming from flames cocooning Eran. In fact, the flames felt almost… soothing. They remained like that for a few moments, and Jaune was about to ask what he was doing before they collided with the ground. All the air left Jaune's lungs as his body was forced against Eran's very roughly.

The young knight began to panic, thinking Eran dead, before the laughter started again. Jaune shifted, wiggling out of Eran's grasp. He tumbled to the side and stared at Eran. The green haired boy was sprawled out on the ground, completely unharmed. Eran stood up, still laughing, and brushed off his shoulders before humming and holding his wrists up to his face.

"Hm, took a chunk out of my reserves, but I've got more than enough to last until I can refill," He mumbled to himself. Jaune was thoroughly confused.

"W-what the heck just happened?" The blonde boy half shouted. Eran turned to him and grinned.

"Something very painful and very fun," He laughed. Turning away from Jaune he began to walk into the forest. Jaune yelped and stumbled to his feet, catching up to his savior.

"Hey uh, this forest is really dangerous, so maybe we should like, stick together, you know, watch each other's backs?" He said with a nervous smile. Eran looked to him and smiled back.

"Sure, blondie," He said. Jaune sighed with relief and fell into step next to Eran. They trekked through the thick underbrush, Jaune having to unsheathe Crocea Mors to hack through the overgrowth. At some point, the two had begun a game of telling bad jokes back and forth.

"Okay, here's one, who was the most famous skeleton detective?" Eran asked. Jaune shrugged. "Sherlock Bones!"

Jaune blinked before snorting and letting out a small chuckle.

"That one was pretty bad," He chuckled. After a few moments of silence he spoke up again. "Knock knock,"

"Who's there?"

"You,"

"You who?"

"What's got you so excited?" Jaune ended, the goofiest smile on his face. Eran sighed before laughing.

"Wow, you're pretty good at this," He commented. Jaune waved a hand.

"Yeah, I grew up with seven sisters, I guess it fell on me to keep them entertained," He said. Eran tilted his head curiously.

"With bad puns?" He asked. Jaune just shrugged. He laughed in turn and fell back into silence. After a while, he noticed the knight's strikes slowly getting weaker as they trekked.

"Hey, I'll take over from here," He said, putting a hand on Jaune's shoulder. Jaune looked at him before shrugging and sheathing his blade.

"How are you gonna cut through it, with your bare hands?" He joked. Eran smiled, raising his gauntleted right hand. He quickly swept it through the air, green fire erupting forth and surrounding it once again, but this time, it began taking shape. A moment later, he was holding a dark green, almost black, Dust blade. It was shaped similarly to a katana with a slightly modified hilt. Eran, giving a few test swings first, began hacking through the bushes. Jaune stood a bit dumbfounded before following Eran. They fell into silence once more, during which Jaune noticed how quick and precise Eran's movements were.

 _Man, he really knows how to use a sword._ The knight thought to himself. He also noticed how much more… happy Eran seemed.

"Hey, Eran," Jaune spoke up, getting the green haired boy's attention.

"Yeah?"

"Are you, uh, okay?" Jaune asked. Eran looked at him curiously.

"Yeah, I'm fine, why?"

"Well, it's just that yesterday you were all quiet and kinda moody, but now you're all, happy and stuff," Jaune replied. Eran slowed to a stop before sighing.

"I'm perfectly okay, physically at least," He said. Jaune didn't have time to ask what he meant before a dark shape tackled him to the ground.

Yang was content. She had found a partner, that Blake girl, and they were making their way through the forest to their goal. While not much for puns, Blake was pretty good company, and not a half bad fighter either. Yang couldn't complain. Then she heard the scream.

"Oh no, some girl is in trouble!" She exclaimed. Blake nodded before unsheathing her weapon and dashing towards the sound. Yang followed suit. A few moments later they were on the edge of a small clearing, dumbfounded.

It was Jaune and Eran, the former on the ground trying to wrestle a Beowulf off of him, the latter just standing there laughing his ass off.

"Y-you scream l-like a girl," Eran stuttered out before erupting into laughter once more. Yang put a hand over her mouth, attempting to hold back her own chuckling. Blake just deadpanned at the show, but the very corner of her lip turned upwards slightly, forming a small smirk.

"Stop laughing and HELP ME!" Jaune exclaimed, the Grimm's jaws threateningly close to his face. Eran, still laughing, flicked his gauntleted hand towards Jaune. Several dark diamond-shaped projectiles shot forward and impacted the Grimm's head and torso, then subsequently exploding. Each projectile let off a noise like a firecracker as they set off. The Beowulf yelped as it was launched to the side. It growled and attempted to stand up, only for its legs to disconnect themselves from its body. Eran, moving with inhuman speed, suddenly stood over the beast with a sword in his hand and an unsettling smile pasted on his face.

"Play dead," He said before shoving the blade into the creature's skull. The Grimm let out a howl before falling limp. Standing straight, Eran threw the blade into the air where it dissipated into green flames. The flames flew forward and into Eran's right gauntlet. Eran flicked his wrists and his gauntlets disappeared into his sleeves once more. He walked over to Jaune, grabbed his arm, and pulled him to his feet. Jaune had a small frown on his face as he dusted off his shoulder.

"For the record, you softened it up for me," He said with a warm smile. Jaune looked up at him and smiled slightly.

"Thanks," He said. Eran smiled as he turned to Blake and Yang.

"Afternoon ladies," He greeted. Yang waved back cheerfully while Blake cocked her head curiously, before stiffening up slightly. Yang and Jaune took no notice of this, Eran did, but he pretended not too. He'd ask her later. "So, do you girls have any idea where these so-called 'relics' are?"

Yang looked at Blake and Blake looked at Yang before they both looked at Eran and shrugged.

* * *

Blake was scared. They'd found her. Even after everything she'd done to cover her tracks, they found her and now she was going to die. Why did they have to send him, of all people? Most anyone else she could take, but he was on a whole other level than her.

 _Maybe if I catch him off guard I can get the upper hand._ Blake thought to herself. Her muscles tensed as she formulated a plan, turning to the group.

"-and then we're falling together and I'm about to ask him what he's doing when BOOM, we hit the ground!" He ranted. Eran just followed alongside him with an amused expression. Yang was half skeptical and half amused, but listened nonetheless. "And I thought he was dead but then he starts laughing again and I'm like 'Dude, what the heck just happened' and he just goes 'Something very painful and very fun',"

"Wow, that's quite the story," Yang commented. Jaune nodded before turning to Eran.

"How'd you do that anyway? You never explained it to me," He asked. Eran seemed hesitant at first, but then he equipped his left gauntlet and held it up for them all to see.

"The same way I killed that Beowulf: Dust," He said. Yang almost looked disappointed with such a simple answer but Eran continued to speak. "You see, my Semblance essentially lets me control dust on an extremely fine level. I can shape it and move it however I want, like so,"

A green fireball shot forth and hovered straight in front of Jaune's face, the knight giving off a small yelp. The ball then flew around his head a few times before flying to Blake and bouncing harmlessly off her head, causing her bow to shake a bit. Blake let out a noise almost like a hiss and jumped back a few feet. Yang laughed, only for the floating fire to bop her on the nose. Eran in turn held out his unarmored right hand and the orb of flames flew into it. He threw into to his left hand then back to his right, over his head, under his leg, and finally back into his gauntleted hand. He then whipped it though the air, now holding a Dust blade.

"I can use it to supercharge my Aura for a short amount of time, allowing me to take massive amounts of damage and heal serious wounds exponentially fast," He continued. He twirled the blade around a few times before tossing it back into the air where it bursted into his signature flames again and flew back into his gauntlet. He then smirked viciously. "In other words, Dust is my bitch,"

Jaune stepped away from him a little bit. Blake tensed even tighter.

 _I am so screwed._ Blake thought.


End file.
